Snowy Kisses
by Shiori Chai
Summary: Jude knows he shouldn't feel the way he does. But it's hard, when temptation is a walk away.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Cuteness and yaoi/shounen-ai. AU: Jude is 20, Gaius is 37.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Tales Of-series. I love the games though. OC characters are my own; any name recognition is purely accidental! Not beta-ed.  
Summary: Jude knows he shouldn't feel the way he does but it's hard when temptation is just a walk away.  
Enjoy~

* * *

Jude sighed loudly, slouching fully against the window in his bedroom. He was bored out of his skull and it wasn't even noon yet!

He was now inside due to the harsh winter weather they were experiencing. Which was odd because it snows in Kanbalar _all the time_. Jude seriously questioned his judgment for moving to new capital of Rieze Maxia.

After the battle against Gaius and Muzet, he parted ways from his traveling companions and went back to Fennmont to finish his medical training. He was easily accepted back into the academy but, every student there avoided speaking to him. Even the teachers did not hold long conversations with him. King Gaius had pardoned Milla and him of their supposed 'crimes', but that did not stop the isolation Jude had to endure. He had graduated with honors and earned his license to practice. He chose not to attend the graduation ceremony though, to avoid the awkward silence that he believed would follow from his name being called. His parents had not been happy but respected his choice.

He was disappointed in not being able to make new friends but it was expected. He found solace in sending letters to Elize and Alvin, as well as Leia keeping him company. It was harder to stay in touch with Rowen since he had more important issues to focus on, such as heading up the National Counsel of Rieze Maxia. Gaius had personally asked Rowen to be his Prime Minister as well as his close adviser. The deaths of his comrades, the Chimeriad, left Gaius with few people he could trust but he knew that he could not rule Rieze Maxia without aid. Jude often greeted Rowen as the older man headed in the opposite direction. Rowen promised that they would have time to catch up and Jude patiently waited for that day.

From her letters, Elize was excelling in her school work and making a lot of friends. She wrote with infectious enthusiasm and often sent hand drawn pictures of anything that caught her eye. The carefully penciled drawings of birds, flowers, and even some of her classmates showed her passion for the fine arts. Jude made sure to write strong encouragements in all his letters and urged her to follow her dreams.

Alvin had moved back to Elympios after the battle with Gaius, saying that he wanted to handle issue of his family inheritance and start-up a business. Jude enjoyed Alvin's weekly updates on his well-being and the subtle hints of wanting to see a certain spirit woman.

Jude's heart clenched as he remembered their tearful parting with Milla.

* * *

_Once Maxwell was defeated and Gaius had yielded, Milla had begun to glow brightly like a beacon. The four spirits, along with many others, gathered around her like a great colorful wave. Reds, blues, greens, purples, all kinds of colors were floating around Milla as the spirits bounced and bobbed close to her. Their voices were silent to him and their group's ears but Milla looked as if she could hear them, her head turning in all directions in amazement and wonder. Suddenly, all the spirits started to swirl around her in a small tornado, completely hiding her from view. Jude ran to help her but was tossed way from a small force. He didn't even get close enough to touch the swirling lights. All of them shouted her name in worry and panic, even Gaius and Muzet. The tornado whirled and pulsed briefly before completely dissipating, sending out a wave of warm air and bright lights. After his sight came, Jude blinked stupidly at the sight before him._

_Milla had changed; an aura of serenity and power came from her in gentle waves. Her outfit changed though it was equally revealing. Her hair had changed from sunny gold to pale green. The white outfit clung to her like a second skin and was open in areas around her legs and chest area. The only major physical difference were her ears which had elongated to a point, giving her an elfin appearance._

_Jude didn't react physically to his friend's new appearance but a certain gunman sure had. Her simple beauty had morphed, giving her a mystical and otherworldly radiance._

_Following her sudden change, Milla told them that they couldn't be in the spirit world any longer. She promised that they could see her if they visited her shrine before saying farewell and a bright light engulfed them. Jude would never forget the single tear she shed as his vision clouded and faded._

_He regained conscious in a field with his friends and Gaius around him. The new king, Rowen and Alvin were already awake but Elize and Leia were still out. Jude checked them over and reported that they were fine, just sleeping. Gaius told them they were somewhere close to Hamil. The small town gave Jude an uneasy feeling but they headed in that direction, carrying the two girls. For the next two days, they recovered and then went their separate ways. The absent presence of Milla wasn't discussed but Jude did console Elize when she would become upset while carefully holding back his own anguish._

Jude still didn't understand how Alvin could handle losing another woman who held his fractured heart and still smile.

They separated after fully recovering from the battle. Rowen took Elize back to Sheridan before going to Kanbalar with Gaius. He and Leia went back to Leronde before going to Fennemont to finish medical school. Leia stills attends as a student but she now interns for him. Alvin departed for Elympios as soon as he could.

* * *

Jude sighed heavily as he moved away from the window, needing to clear his mind. He left his room and absently wandered down the large halls looking for a distraction.

His wish was promptly granted as he heard raised voices coming from the medical hall. He easily recognized Leia's voice as he ran to help resolve the loud argument. Rounding the corner as other staff crowded the hall, he held back a groan as he noticed which doctor was confronting his friend.

XoXoXo

As he was finishing his medical training, he also continued to help with spyrites research and advancement. He had planned to help his father in Leronde but a request from the King had him moving to the frigid city of Kanbalar to set up a medical wing inside the castle. He thought he was just overseeing the layout and necessary accommodations but, lo and behold, King Gaius had joint-hired him to be one of the staff doctors. There were three other doctors that he would be working with as Leia assisted him as his nurse. He vaguely remembered their introductions earlier in the medic hall.

The first doctor, a woman by name of Silvia Ruuk, comes from a tribe that specializes in herbal medicine. She is a tall woman with mocha chocolate skin and sharp features. Her almond eyes are a striking green. White markings decorate her face, exposed arms and feet in curving, spiraling patterns. Her black hair is braided and twisted into a simple bun with a few braids hanging in loops and softening her pointed chin and nose. Colorful and intricate beads were woven into the braids and decorated the ends. Her outfit is a simple turquoise dress. A brown leather belt rests upon her hips and gold bangles covered her wrists.

"_Dr. Mathis, a pleasure to meet you", her thick accent made her voice sound smoky._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you as well Dr. Ruuk", Jude inclined his head politely. As he is an outsider to the Auj Oule tribes, there were a ton of traditions he still needed to learn while he stayed here._

"_Please indulge me by using my first name. Dr. Ruuk sounds…old", she said pleasantly with a twinkling laugh._

"_Of course, only if you use mine as well", Jude smiled back. _

_Dr. Silvia agreed, commenting on how they will get along well before she continued down the hall, her assistants following._

A week later, he met the other two doctors who came from Fennmont.

Dr. Doetil and Dr. Morrison.

Both men had sneered upon meeting him, turning up their noses and brushing off his outstretched hand. Jude felt uneasy about working with them but, decided not to dwell on it. He had his own area to think about. Leia had expressed dislike for the other male doctors but promised to act nice to not cause trouble for him. Jude appreciated her concern but he worried more about her than his job. The other men still did not have any assistant nurses yet. That concerned him greatly as the medical hall was near completion. They were already receiving patients.

XoXoXo

Leia was standing with her arms firmly crossed in front of her, her face a thundercloud of anger and disgust. Dr. Doetil, a stout man with balding hair and a portly belly looked frustrated as he tried to speaking in a lower voice. He obvious did not expect to have an audience.

"If you would please consider—"

"What part of 'No', do you not get? I don't want to work with you!", Leia yelled angrily.

Ah, so the doctor was trying to get Leia to be his assistant nurse. Jude had a feeling this would happen.

"Is there a problem?", he interrupted, coming to stand next to Leia.

"Jude! Thank goodness. This man—er, doctor won't stop bothering me about being his assistant", Leia huffed.

"Now see here young lady! Working for me would give you better experience. I doubt you will learn anything from this _boy_", the man said rudely.

Jude looked at his coworker with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm afraid the choice isn't yours to make Dr. Doetil. Leia asked to be my assistant and it was granted by the Academy. Please find someone else", he said calmly. He was not looking to pick a fight.

"Why you—"

"Your Majesty", a voice suddenly gasped.

Everyone turned, seeing King Gaius approaching and bowed.

Jude and Leia bowed in respect before straightening as he stopped in front of them.

"What is the issue here Jude?", Gaius asked him directly.

Jude's stomach clenched at the sight of Gaius while his heart fluttered from the deep richness of the man's voice. He clamped down on his jumpy nerves but his heart continued to beat wildly.

"I apologize for the commotion Your Majesty. I too just arrived a moment ago. It seems that Dr. Doetil wishes to hire my assistant, Leia, to work for him. Even though she refuses, he still persists".

Gaius's sharp gaze landed on the doctor and the man visibly quailed at the attention.

"Y-Y-Your Majesty, I-I-I only w-wish to help the y-young lady. A c-competent and knowledgeable doctor s-such as myself would be a b-better choice for her—"

"Are you implying that Dr. Mathis is not a competent doctor?", Gaius interrupted smoothly.

The stout man stopped babbling but soon found his nerve.

"Yes, I know that he is not right for the job. He is barely out of medical school and he already has a job as one of Your Majesty's doctors?! Absurd! His father may be a decent physician but that does not extend to his whelp", he argued.

Jude felt indignant for the slight against his father. Ready to demand an apology, he was stopped by a raised hand from Gaius. The King turn to fully face Dr. Doetil.

Judging from the man sudden paleness, sweating and shivering, Gaius had be looking at him like an opponent he intend to crush ruthlessly. Jude remembered that look from when they batted in the spirit world.

He felt no sympathy for the man.

"I chose Dr. Mathis not for his credentials but for his skills. His experience in treating people far outweighs the pieces of paper that claim you are a _competent_ doctor. You have a week to find assistant nurses before the storm hits. I suggest you make haste", Gaius didn't need to raise his voice to get his point across. The man was a force of nature in human form.

Their audience scattered at his hidden meaning: the longer they dallied, the less ready they would be. Gaius would be very displeased if the preparations fell short of his expectations.

Dr. Doetil tried to quickly excuse himself to save face but stopped when Gaius spoke again.

"I expect an apology to Dr. Mathis and his father by the end of the day. You will also tell your colleague Dr. Morrison of the decision to find assistant nurses. Should you two fail, you will aid Dr. Mathis and Dr. Ruuk during the storm as assistant doctors".

"Yes, Your Majesty", Dr. Doetil growled as he stormed off down the hall.

Silence quickly filled the hall.

Leia broke the silence with a loud sigh as she slumped against Jude's shoulder.

"I'm glad that's over. Thank you Gaius and Jude. I didn't how much longer I could have dodged that man".

Jude looked at his friend in confusion. The uneasy feeling came back as he thought about her words.

"Wait, you mean that he has asked for you _before_ this incident?".

Leia looked sheepish as she nodded in agreement.

"Sorry that I didn't tell you before Jude. I thought I could get him to stop. His persistence could rival a bloodthirsty vampire tick", she frowned.

"Really, Leia? 'Bloodthirsty vampire tick'?"

"It sounded better in my head!"

Gaius coughed lightly to get their attention.

"Oh, sorry about that Gaius. And thank you. For defending my father's honor", Jude bowed.

"His work as a doctor is why I selected him. His personality leaves much to be desired", Gaius frowned thoughtfully.

Jude raised a hand to his temple; tapping lightly as he posed a question that had nagged him for days.

"If I may ask, why did you hire doctors from Fennmont? Why not just have the tribes that specialize in medicine set up the medical hall?".

Gaius's sharp eyes focused on him. Jude valiantly held his gaze, his curiosity overpowering his passive nature.

"True, it would have been easier to use the medical tribes. But as King, I have to consider all areas of my domain. Fennmont is more advanced in medicine. The tribes provide natural and herbal remedies while doctors from former Rashugal heavily rely on spirits and medical machinery".

Jude closed his eyes as his thoughts raced. He understood there were pros to combining the two practices but still…

"Silvia is the leader of the Ruuk tribe. The knowledge her clan holds is extensive and dates back almost a century. It is not just Silvia that I employed at the castle either. Her entire tribe and their extensions have established clinics and treatment areas around Auj Oule. For now, we shall see if the combination of medicine will decide the need for integrated hospitals around Rieze Maxia", Gaius finished.

Jude relaxed as the plan became clear. He opened his eyes and smiled at Gaius.

"And if we also include the spyrites research, the field of medicine would grow at double the pace!", Jude said in a rush, close to bouncing on his toes like a kid.

At Gaius's faint smile and nod, Jude's excitement went through the roof. His smile turned into a grin as he laughed happily.

Leia, who looked confused and lost, jumped as her hands were grabbed and Jude swung her around in joy. Her friend's laugh was contagious though and she joined in with a small giggle.

"Come on Leia, I got a lot of work to do and I'm going need your help. I also need to contact—", Jude's voice lowered to a mumble as he dragged Leia down the hall to his office. His mind was miles away.

Before they turned the corner, Leia waved at Gaius. She hoped the man wouldn't be offended at Jude's absentminded exit.

XoXoXo

During a lull in his overactive mind, Leia reminded him that he had left Gaius during his fit of excitement. She went on to explain, in embarrassing detail, how he rambled like a madman as he dragged her with him.

Jude blushed at the sight he must have made but shook it off to focus on more pressing matters. He had a few people to contact and some documents to look over before the storm, now officially a massive blizzard, hit the city. Hours flew by…

Back in his room, Jude got ready for bed and laid down on his side. He pulled the blankets up to his chin and snuggled into his pillow but his mind wouldn't settle.

It kept going back to Gaius.

Shoulder length black hair, feathered around his face but not taking away from his imposing presence. His 6'3 height that forced people to look up and a well-built figure that showed his dedication to fighting on the frontlines. He really became a pillar of strength his people could rely on. Jude had spent many sleepless night imagining the hard body covering his own or just running his hands along the smooth looking mocha brown skin. One reoccurring wet dream was of him licking a path down Gaius's heaving chest and stomach, before engulfing the prize he could only imagine that was hidden beneath the loose pants and long coats.

Jude groaned as his cock twitched in interest to his line of thoughts.

The aching, forbidden love he felt for the King of Rieze Maxia burned hot like iron through his body. It would start with a strong pulse from his heart, then blood would rush straight to his head. His thoughts would become foggy and jumbled, making it hard for him to focus. He still wondered how he got through their conversations without babbling like a school girl.

He should stop deluding himself.

Being a king, Gaius had to get married eventually and produce an heir if the parliament wanted to continue to hold a monarchy. Milla had once asked him how he intended make sure that Rieze Maxia would not stray from the path Gaius works hard to set them on. His answer was vague but promised much. That was years ago…

'_Why him?'_ Jude bemoaned as he tossed and turned. His 'little problem' didn't deflate either.

He held off for a few minutes but desire had him reaching into his boxers, gasping lightly from the brush of his fingers. Quickly, Jude jerked himself off; his face buried in his pillow to muffle his gasps and moans. He imagined it was Gaius's hand stroking him, the man whispering his name with that devilish little smile. His orgasm seized him quickly as his body locked up, his cum splattering in his boxers and covering his hand. He breathing slowed gradually as he recovered.

Then shame hit him.

He had it bad. For the absolute last person in the world he should have fallen in love with.

XoXoXo

As predicted, the blizzard rolled in full force. Rations were distributed to families that opted to stay in their homes while elderly and some families took refuge in the castle. Those that needed medical attention were housed in the medical wing. The castle was warmed by hot water running through intricate aqua ducts and pipes running though the walls and floors. Some rooms had fireplaces; they were given to families and were kept lit constantly. All they could do was wait out the storm.

Jude spent the first two days watching over the elderly. Dr. Silvia took over the children's ward and the other two doctors took in everybody else. The doctors were able to rush in assistant nurses before the storm came in but they still gave Jude the cold shoulder when they saw him.

Jude didn't waste energy worrying over his colleagues. He had other people's lives in his care and they needed him more. Leia was kept busy as she did simple checkups and paperwork. Her experience from working with his parents allowed them to work seamlessly. He had politely asked Dr. Silvia for an assistant from her tribe which, she granted on the promise that he would explain his spyrite research to her. Jude agreed wholeheartedly.

The petite young woman she had sent over was friendly and polite. Aloie Ruuk, which is her name, specialized in nutrition and offered to plan out each extended patient's meal plan on top of her other duties. He appreciated her offer but advised not to overwork herself if it got to be too much. Aloie laughed off his concern but promised still.

The storm was still going strong on the fourth day. With the lull in patients, Jude checked in on his current tenants; making sure they were comfortable. He then left them to Leia and Aloie, before his nurses forced him to go take a break.

He left the medical hall to go to the dining hall. He had skipped breakfast to make sure his patients were well; the night before had been especially chilly. He stomach cramped as the delicious smells of cooked meat and bread drifted from the open dining hall doors. The dining hall was nearly full as people chatted and ate their meals. Jude selected a simple meal of curry and rice with a roll of bread. He prepared a cup of hot tea from the beverage area and moved his meal to an empty table near the back wall. His meal went undisturbed and he deposited his used dishes on a large cart. His trek through the castle took him to the audience hall but Jude didn't enter. Gaius usually spent hours listening to issues the citizens had. Jude silently applauded the King's devotion to making his people happy.

The deceased King Nachtigal only wanted to expand his reign by conquering Auj Oule and Sheridan. Jude doubted the man spent large amounts of time worrying about his people's plights like Gaius did. Spirits forgive him but, it was Nachtigal's fault that Sheridan is without its beloved Lord and the people of Hamil were sacrificed. Jude paused in a deserted hall, his gaze turning to the closed window that was nearly covered in ice and snow.

From the section that remained uncovered, he could see the furiously swirling snow. His eyes could barely pick out individual flecks of snow as they swept past and the howl of wind made him shiver. He was grateful for the insulated heat underneath the stones of the castle.

"Beautiful isn't it?", came a deep voice from behind him.

Jude's body reacted instinctively. He whirled around as he balanced on his toes and his arms came up in a remembered fighting form. Even without his bracers, Jude knew he could hold his own against most attackers.

He didn't expect his unknown guest to be Gaius.

He relaxed his body immediately, bowing low in apology.

"S-Sorry. I'm so used to Leia attacking me out of nowhere that I've taken to always be on the defensive. Sorry!", Jude apologized quickly. He straightened and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Gaius looked faintly amused.

"The frail looking nurse? Isn't that a form of bullying?", Gaius asked curiously with a smirk.

"Uh, um…no, I…don't think…it is", Jude said slowly as similar words resonated in his head. Milla had mentioned that before, claiming what he suffered from Leia when they were younger could be considered bullying. The irony of it all.

Jude chuckled lightly, "I'm sure it sounds like it but, Leia just wanted a training partner to help her with rehab. It helped us both in the end either way".

"I see. I should thank her for her tenacity then. She helped train you into the strong warrior you are now".

Jude flushed at the praise. He felt elated that he could get compliments from a man who could be considered a living god among common people. Words left his mouth without much thought,

"You're the amazing one. You inspire people to try their absolute best and give the same devotion you do. Even the toughest of people would be in awe of you if they could witness your conviction to making people happy and safe. It's hard not to love you—"

Jude closed his mouth with a click as he realized what he just said. He desperately hoped that Gaius hadn't caught that last part.

He hesitantly glanced at Gaius's face and felt dread seize his throat at the surprised expression shown to him.

He would laugh if he didn't feel like falling into a deep, dark hole right now.

He tried to play it off as best he could, "W-what I meant was, that all the people of Auj Oule love you as their leader. S-so it won't take long—"

His words stopped as Gaius moved forward and took hold of his chin in a firm grip. He was pushed against the wall. Gaius pressed against him and his free arm rested against the wall, trapping Jude.

Jude was terrified but knew he could stun Gaius enough to escape if he needed too. His head was forced back, panicked eyes locking with Gaius's. He watched as intense magenta eyes flickered over features as if searching for something before looking into his. Gaius smiled slowly as he let out a satisfied sigh.

"Good".

Jude was confused about Gaius's one word response. He opened his mouth to question him—

But then, Gaius pressed his mouth against his; a hot, slick tongue sliding into his mouth as pleasant tinges went down his spine.

Jude couldn't hold back his moans as Gaius slowly and thoroughly explored his mouth in deep, breath-stealing kisses. He felt his knees weaken suddenly and Jude grabbed Gaius's shoulders to hold himself up. Gaius eased up; pressing gently quick kisses on his lips as he helped Jude regain his footing.

Gaius pulled back but Jude followed, kissing the plump lips that stirred him up so much. From just kissing alone, Jude felt ready to spill into his pants. Gaius indulged him as he returned the quick pecks but then straightened so that he could speak.

"Forgive me but I couldn't hold back anymore. Your words gave me hope and I didn't, no, couldn't let you get away from me without expressing my feelings for you. I had to know if you meant what you said. I am glad at what I found", he whispered lovingly.

Jude blushed heavily from excitement and happiness. Gaius returned his feelings.

Spirits, he got kissed!

"What did you find?", he had to know.

Gaius smiled, his palm warm as he cupped Jude's cheek and stared intently into his eyes.

"Passion".

He kissed Jude again before pulling away and putting distance between them.

"I will come by tonight. Be ready", were his departing words as he left.

Jude slumped down to the floor, his heart still racing and his breath a little short.

But he felt as light as feather.

He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact of Gaius returning his affections and even fearing Jude's reaction!

Imagine, a King afraid of a doctor.

He prayed silently to Milla. Thanking her for all she has brought into his life and wishing her well in her spirit life. A gentle warmth touched his heart and Jude knew that she had heard him.

* * *

Finished with this little project. I hope you enjoyed it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Cuteness and yaoi; AU: Jude is 20, Gaius is 37.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Tales Of-series. I do not own anything. I love the games though. OC characters are my own.  
Originally a one-shot; now a two-shot.

* * *

Jude spent the rest of his work hours in a daze.

Twice, Leia had to smack him on the top of his head to get his attention. When she asked what was wrong, Jude blushed and waved off her concern. She only relented when he said he was thinking about Gaius and his idea for integrating Rashugal's and Auj Oule's medical knowledge. He held back from telling her about what had occurred in the hall.

She would tease him mercilessly for days. He decided to wait a few years before divulging his love life to her.

Jude found himself looking out his bedroom window again, dressed in his pajamas and fresh from the shower. He had scrubbed his body thoroughly and made sure to spend extra attention…back there. He blushed heavily in embarrassment.

It's true that he's still a virgin, despite being surrounded by beautiful women all the time. The many proposals and offers to meet single women had flooded in when he arrived in Kanbalar. Being polite and respectful, he refused them all and continued to pine after the tall and handsome King of Rieze Maxia.

After tonight, a part of his life will change.

Jude rubbed his arms absently as he moved over to his bed. The soft spirit lamp was his only source of light since the sun had set. Nerves and fear made his stomach roll.

'_Would Gaius come?'_

'_Is this a onetime thing or more?'_

'_Does he...love me?'_

His last thought almost sent him rushing to the toilet because his dinner came close to making a second appearance. He's scared, absolutely terrified, to put his heart on the line for a man who ruled over many. Gaius is the King, why would he want _him_ of all people?

His personal storm of self-doubt came to a crashing halt when someone knocked on his door.

"Jude?", Gaius's deep voice came from the other side.

Jude jumped off his bed and ran to his door. He said a quick silent prayer to Milla before opening the door.

Gaius stood patiently outside, hands clasped behind his back and still wearing his day clothes.

"Gaius", Jude greeted with a smile.

"Good evening", Gaius nodded with his own half-smile.

"Please, come in", Jude opened the door wider.

"Thank you"

Jude closed the door after him but stayed near it. He bit his lip nervously as he fidgeted. What to say, now that he was here?

Luckily, Gaius wasn't tongue-tied like him.

"I apologize for disturbing you so late. You must have had a busy day?", Gaius started casually.

"Huh? Oh, sort of. All of my patients are doing well. No problems have come up", Jude relaxed a little.

"That's good to hear. Has there been any trouble with the other doctors?", came the next question.

Jude shook his head negatively, "To be honest, they avoid me and hardly say two words. They usually send their assistants when they need information on patients. I don't particularly mind but, it's not good a situation for the future. Dr. Ruuk has been the most helpful though, I enjoy talking with her. She has already sent me a few documents of different herbal remedies".

"I see", Gaius mumbled as he loosely crossed his arms.

Jude gave a weary smile and moved closer.

"How was your day?", he asked as he carefully laid a hand on Gaius's arm.

Gaius covered Jude's hand with one of his own, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"It was fine but..."

Jude blinked in surprise. Gaius looked openly hesitant; a rare sight indeed.

"Forgive me. I am…unusually nervous right now. Just looking at you...my heart won't be calm", Gaius admitted with a faint blush.

Jude felt the same way.

He reversed the hold on his hand and led Gaius to his bed. He sat down first and patted the blanket next him.

After Gaius sat down, Jude quietly studied their joined hands as he gathered his thoughts.

"Gaius—", he was interrupted by Gaius placing a finger on his lips.

"Erston"

"Eh?"

Gaius smiled and moved his hand to cup a soft cheek, "From now on, say my _real_ name".

Jude gasped, a bright red blush tinting his cheeks. To be given permission to call him by his true name, Jude felt special.

"Erston", he stammered quietly, gripping the other's hand nervously.

"Again", Gaius urged.

Jude did, stronger and with more confidence.

This is real. Gaius, no, _Erston_ is looking at him as if he wanted to devour him.

"I won't hold back anymore. I need to hold you, please", Erston said hotly as he leaned in closer.

"Yes", Jude sighed as he tilted his head forward too.

Familiar lips touched his, sending a tingle of excitement down his spine. The kiss is gentle and sweet; soon followed by another and another. Jude moved his trembling hands to Erston's shoulders, gripping them for balance. With each kiss, his thoughts were getting more and more jumbled.

A curious swipe on his upper lip made Jude gasp and a slick tongue entered his mouth. It nudged his tongue playfully and Jude made an effort to mimic it. He curled and twisted his tongue in a sensual dance with the other; becoming utterly breathless. Erston's a _very_ good kisser.

Just kissing alone left Jude feeling boneless and needy. He moaned suddenly, pulling back from the kiss.

Erston's hands were not idle. One is creeping up his chest, massaging and rubbing his trembling muscles. The other is… further south…palming his firm butt cheeks.

"Wha—, w-wait!", Jude pleaded as he tried squirm away.

The hand on his chest moved to grip his chin and a hard kiss silenced his protests. Jude pushed weakly against Erston's firm chest but, submitted quickly as his body craved more of the man's touch.

"Let me love you", was whispered against his lips.

Jude whimpered as his body responded in complete agreement.

His mind blanked out as he stopped thinking.

…

Jude panted as he rested in cradling arms. A soft kiss is placed on his forehead and silky hair tickles his neck. He cracked his eyes open; tired amber eyes locking with sleepy magenta ones. The small smile softened his lover features, making him look irresistible and boyish despite his age. Jude knew, with all his heart, that he loved this man.

The brush of fingers on his cheek snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You're glowing", Erston whispered.

Jude blushed but didn't look away. He's entranced by the openness of his lover's face.

"I want to always make you happy"

"So do I", Jude whispered.

"Never leave my side", Erston demanded quietly. That's as close as he would get to begging.

"Never", Jude promised. He nuzzled the hand stroking his cheek.

He's rewarded with a gentle kiss on the lips and pulled closer to other's warm body.

"Sleep, my love"

Jude did, with a smile.

* * *

The End. Hope you enjoyed it :)  
I am brainstorming a longer story for Tales of Xillia, both of the games. I have a few ideas but nothing concrete.  
P.S. Ludger is a cutie too 3


End file.
